1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing lures, specifically to a two-part semi-buoyant fishing lure that through select design and material solves the problems of controlling and maintaining the placement of the lure without the usual complicated rig system accompaniment. The balance of weight that enables an angler to place and keep the present invention lure in the top three feet of water, where it will be most attractive to top water fish, is derived from the combination of a buoyant head and a solid soft body. If pull is maintained, the present invention fishing lure will stay in the area three feet or less from the surface. It also looks like live bait and behaves in a manner attractive to top water fish, including popular sport fish. Further, a kink in the present invention shank holds the head on and prevents its rotation relative to the body portion of the lure during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many two-part lures available addressing many angles of fishing. No prior art lure is known that is able to pull depth of less than three feet, also looks like live bait, and behaves in a manner attractive to top water fish.
There are several lures similar in appearance to the present invention, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,220 to Blicha (1996). However, the Blicha invention focuses on the make-up of the lead-head covering, which is made to sink rapidly and is therefore directly contrary to the targeted behavior of the present invention fishing lure, which won't sink if pull is maintained. Also, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,565 to Duncan (2002) closely resembles the present invention fishing lure in appearance. However, the Duncam lure is designed to look and perform in a substantially different manner. It uses a duct in the head to force specific performance while it is being trolled. Further, the Duncan lure is distinctly different from the present invention in its pattern of movement, which is the result of the relationship between the head and the tail sections. In addition, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,978 to Huddleston (1998) addresses bait movement with a complicated cut out system. The head of this bait is not buoyant, as is the present invention head, and the performance of the Huddleston bait is dictated by its cutouts. The placement and maintenance of placement relative to a water surface is entirely secondary to the shape and use of the Huddleston and Duncan lures. Further, while the present invention lure is a shallow fishing lure, it is not a top water lure. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,772 to Duncan (1983) is a top water lure, which can be added to and decorated as the fisherman desires. In contrast, the present invention lure has two parts which are specific and necessary to the other, and it requires no appurtenances. Also, while the fishing lure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,790 to Rigney (1995) addresses the problem of slow sinking, it does so in a manner and with an appearance entirely difference from the present invention. The Rigney invention uses a sponge-like material for the body to compensate for the density of water. Further, its shape is that of a crawfish used in fresh water fishing. In contrast, the present invention can be used to attract both fresh water and salt water fish. Also in contrast to the present invention, the Rigney lure also has a common lead head jig head, which is made to sink.